Georgia Rain
by ElementInu-hanyou
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha used to be in love. But Kagome had to move. And he promised not to love Kikyo. 6 years later, she returns to find Inuyasha in love with Kikyo! Will Kagome love him again? InuKag MiroSang SessRin
1. Chapter 1: Promise?

_: Flashback:_

_A fifteen year old girl with raven black hair down to her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes wearing a light blue tank-top and a pair of baggy black pants was laying down in the back of a red pick-up truck with a sixteen year old boy with silver hair down to his mid-back, silver dog ears ontop his head, and golden eyes wearing a red t-shirt and a pair of dark faded blue jeans. They two teens were looking up at the night sky with many stars and a half moon looking down on them. In other words, they were looking up at the Georgia sky they were so accustomed too. As the girl looked up to the sky, a dagger full of guilt hit her in her heart._

_"Inuyasha?" the girl asked looking at the silver haired boy._

_"Hai, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked._

_"You know I love you right?" Kagome asked earning a look from the boy._

_"Hai, of course. And you know I love you." Inuyasha said becoming suspicious._

_"Yes, and you know my twin sister has been trying to take you away from me, right?" Kagome asked as tears were threatoning to fall._

_"Yes, and I promise I won't let her. Not even if hell froze over. I'm going to stay with you forever." Inuyasha said hugging Kagome tightly in his arms. Kagome laughed a little having a smile crack for two seconds then it turned into a frown. Inuyasha sensed her being sad. "What's wrong?"_

_"Do you promise not to ever love Kikyo the way you love me or even at all?" Kagome asked as her nose began to burn and then stopped. Signaling she was going to cry at any minute and Inuyasha would smell the tears and freak out._

_"Of course! Now tell me what's wrong?" Inuyasha asked looking at Kagome then kissingthe top of herhead._

_"Mother's making us move back to Japan and leaving Kikyo here with our aunt." Kagome said then she began to cry uncontrolably. The words hit Inuyasha like a bullet to his heart. "And we're leaving in two days."_

_"No! I won't let her take you away from me!" Inuyasha said hugging the girl tighter. __"You'll never leave me! Please don't." Inuyasha began to show softness. He never showed anyone other then Kagome since he loved her with all of his heart._

_"I'm sorry, Inuyasha. I have no choice. I'm so sorry. Here, I want you to have this and never take it off. It'll remind you of me and your promises." Kagome said handing him a Rosary. Inuyasha looked at it for a while in his clawed hands and then put it around his neck._

_"Here you can have this. And you can't take it off either." Inuyasha said pulling out a silver chain and a ring he always wore. He had said it came from his mother before she had died when he was a kid._

_"Inuyasha. This is the ring your mother gave you. I can't take it away from you. It'll make me feel guilty I took the only thing you have to remember of your mother." Kagome said looking at Inuyasha as he put the ring on the chain and put it around her neck._

_"Yes, you can. And you must. It'll remind you of the stubborn jerk you fell in love with." Inuyasha said as he heard her small laugh through the tears. _

_He put his clawed hand to her beautiful face and whipped away the tears that were falling like a waterfalls from her beautiful chocolate eyes. Suddenly they heard the thunder come from above them and water fell from the heavens soaking them completely. Inuyasha put her inside his red pick-up truck and then he drove them home and away from their hidding place. And as Kagome had said, she had moved to Japan and never returned._

_: End of Flashback :_

Now a twenty one year old, Kagome Higurashi was on a plane looking down to the clouds and water remembering the promises Inuyasha and her had made. She put a hand to her chest and felt for the ring her first true love had given her and began to roll it across the chain. After a while she looked at the small tv a few seats ahead of her and decided she had a few hours and fell asleep.

_'I can't believe I'm returning to Georgia and to Inuyasha.'_ was the last thing she thought before she drifted off to slumber.


	2. Chapter 2: Return and Memories Return

**Madie: YAY I HAVE FLUFFY AND YASHIE IN HERE!**

**Inuyasha: STOP CALLING ME YASHIE!**

**Fluffy: STOP CALLING ME FLUFFY!**

**Madie: (starts to cry) _hehehe, this'll get Inuyasha to let me call him Yashie! MUWAHH!_**

**Inuyasha: (freaks!) no! Stop crying! PLEASE!**

**Fluffy: Wow, half breed just said 'please'! Someone call a doctor! Half breeds sick!**

**Madie: (trys not to strangle Fluffy!) DON'T CALL HANYOU'S HALF BREEDS!**

**Fluffy: Oh? And why not!**

**Madie: Because if you don't I'll kill you!**

**Inuyasha: This'll be iteresting, and it'll be a while, so here are the reviews this story got! (sits back and eats popcorn and watches Madie and Fluffy fight)**

_Violet Poter: Thanxz! Yep, they're his reall dog ears! Inuyasha is a inu-hanyou, Fluffy's a youkai, Sango's a taijia, Miroku's a monk, Kagome's a miko and something else heheheh... you won't find out for a while:D But, I think you already know what she is if you've read any of my other stories._

_Greekchick: Thanks! Even though you didn't review in this story! heheh, anyway I'm glad to know I'm not the only one who's dad's a little on the phsyco side._

_amh (): Thanks! Well, you said you can't wait tell next time so here it is! And again, THANKS!_

_crazed inuyashafan girl: WELCOME MY FIRST REVIEWER! Thanks, and here's my update!_

**Thank you all that did review, please, please, please, please, please, please, please, please REVIEW! Don't make me beg! Wait...hehe...I already am! And please help me think up things to put up in any of my other stories! Like, 'She Loves Me, She Loves Me Not' and 'Never Can Forgive And Forget' I could use some help. By the way, I changed my screan name! It's now, ElementFairyGoddessDemon92!**

Disclaimer: I don't own...(starts crying) Inuyasha! (stops crying) but I will one day! MUWAHHAA!

_Georgia Rain_

Chapter 2:

Return and Memories Return

Sango Taijia was looking at the clock in her office waiting anctiously until she had to be at the airport to pick up her long friend, Kagome. She began to drum her fingernails on the table she was sitting at waiting for the clock to say 5 but all it said was 3:21. It angered her at how she wasn't getting her wish. Kagome was returning to Georgia to move in with her, work with her, and see her old friends again. Sango groaned in frustration.

"Dear Sango, what's wrong?" a voice said. Sango knew very well who it was, it was the pervert who always asked her to bear his child and always groped her. Miroku Houshi.

"Miroku, stop calling me Dear! And I want the clock to say five!" Sango said getting out of her low computer chair to look at the pervert.

"Why do you want it to be five?" asked a voice. Sango knew who that was too. It was Inuyasha.

Her best friend and bosses little half brother. Sesshomaru was her best friend since she was a teenager, he had also gotten her this job, and said that Kagome could have the open job since Kagome was his best friend too. Inuyasha peered from behind the wall where the coffee machine was, he then walked in and stood where Miroku was holding a cup of coffee. Sango noticed that Inuyasha didn't have the Rosary on that Kagome had given him.

"Inuyasha, where's the Rosary?" Sango asked.

"That thing belonged in the trash. Right Inu-poo?" a slutty voice asked running up to Inuyasha and wrapping herself around Inuyasha as did Inuyasha. Sango still couldn't belive he broke his promises to Kagome. He had tossed the necklace that held her heart close to him and he was now going out with her slutty twin sister, Kikyo. Sango gave the horriable couple a look of disgust.

"You mean, you tossed the thing that held Kagome close to you and reminded you of her love for you in the trash! And you broke your promises!" Sango was now pissed off.

_'Well, when she gets here tomorrow she's going to be pissed off at him. I'm going to enjoy his missery when she gets here. And I'm going to love Kinky-hoe's face when she sees her twin sister back in the picture.'_ Sango thought with a grin on her face.

"That bitch never loved me! If she did she never would have left me!" Inuyasha growled taking his bitch and himself back to their offices.

"I still can't belive he did that." Miroku said watching the brats leave.

"He's going to be in for a surprise tomorrow, I'm sure of that." Sango said as mistchif(sp?) played in her eyes and a mistevious(sp?) grin came apon her face.

"What do you mean?" Miroku asked looking at the girl. The grin on Sango's face grew as she whispered about Kagome coming back tomorrow in his ear. The grin had also grew on Miroku's face.

"Mind if I join you to pick her up?" Miroku asked.

"Not at all. I'm pretty sure she's going to want to see you too." Sango said. "Just no groping either of us, Houshi!"

: Two hours and ten minutes later :

Miroku and Sango had kept Kagome coming between them and now they were on their way to pick her up. Miroku had reminded Sango, quickly picked up their things and were on their way to the elevator. But they stopped when they heard Inuyasha call their names.

"Where the hell are you two going?" Inuyasha asked. "We don't get out until six."

"We are going to go do something. And before any perverted thoughts get into your mind. We are on our way to go see someone." Sango said.

"Fluffy gave you permision to-" Inuyasha began but was cut off when his brother walked from his office and walked by.

"Bye, guys. Tell her I said hi." Sesshomaru said heading to the coffee machine. Inuyasha was now confused. Who was 'her'?

"Will do, Sessh. Bye guys!" Miroku said as they went into the elevator before Inuyasha fired questions at the two.

The two rode the elevator down to the bottom floor and entered Sango's white Grand Am. They drove to the airport and entered the room where Kagome's plane had landed. They stood in front of the door looking at all of the people getting off and finally saw Kagome.

"Kagome!" Sango called. Kagome turned her head to the direction of the voice, saw her best friends and ran into their arms.

"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome screamed.

"Hey, Kags. It's good to see you again." Miroku said hugging her making sure that his hand stayed on her back and not move down anymore unless he wanted his manhood to stay where it was instead of inside his throat.

The three began to talk like a bunch of teenagers. Sango, Miroku, and Kagome walked into the Grand Am putting her stuff in the trunk and they headed towards Miroku's house. After they dropped off Miroku, Sango and Kagome talked until it was close to eleven and decided to go to bed. Sango kept dreaming of the look on Inuyasha's face when he see's Kagome, the look on Kikyo's face when she see's her twin sister here again, and the look on Kagome's face when she finds out that Inuyasha took off the Rosary and broke his promises. Work was going to be hell the next day, she was sure of it.

: The next morning :

Sango awoke to her alarm clock and took a quick shower before waking up Kagome. Kagome took a quick shower while Sango got dressed. Then she got dressed while Sango was making breakfast. After about thirty minutes, they started to walk out the door to the Grand Am. They soon arrived at the building and began to talk. Soon Sesshomaru came and greeted his long time friend and hugged her. When Sesshomaru was hugging Kagome, Inuyasha walked in thinking he was seeing his brother hugging his girlfriend and was steamed.

"Sesshomaru! Get your hands of Kikyo!" Inuyasha said pulling Kagome away from Sesshomaru, "She's my girlfriend! Not yours!" that hit Kagome like a ton of bricks. He had broken his promise. She had a look of complete horror on her face. Everyone was looking worridly at her except Inuyasha who was glaring at Sesshomaru.

"Kags? Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked looking at his friend ignoring the glares he was recieving from Inuyasha and then looked at his brother's shocked face.

_'Kags! Kagome's returned! Oh, shit! Why did I throw away the stupid Rosary! I'm such a fucking idiot! And I said girlfriend! Oh, man am I in deep shit!'_ Inuyasha thought. He turned towards Kagome and see teary eyes.

_'Girlfriend! He broke his promises! And the Rosary is gone too! How could I have thought that we could make up for lost time! He's just the horriable inconsiderant jerk I knew when I was a teenager. Why did I fall in love with him! I was too stupid!'_ Kagome thought turning her head to hide the falling tears that were falling through her eyes as they had that Georgia night except there was no Inuyasha to whipe them away.

"You bastard!" Kagome cried tearing off the necklace that still hung from her neck, running to the stair door and quickly closed it. She ran down a few flights and then just sat down and cried her eyes out.

Inuyasha was looking at where Kagome once stood and felt like his heart had been ripped out just as Kagome had ripped off the necklace he told her to keep on. Inuyasha's heart told him to go after her, but his ego was saying to stay and that he didn't need her. And his body wouldn't listen to either of the two. He felt horriably guilty. He knew he shouldn't have listened to Kikyo when she told him to take off the necklace and toss it. He knew he shouldn't have belived Kikyo when she told him that Kagome hadn't ever loved him. She had said she said those things just to get his money and into his pants. Kikyo had also said she had found another boyfriend and were about to become married. He mentally kicked himself for listening to her. He didn't even know why he listened to her or why he was going out with her. He guessed she was just a cover up to fill the place where Kagome once was. When Inuyasha came back to Earth, he got slapped on the face hard from Sango. Now he knew why Miroku became unconious everytime she slapped him. After Sango slapped him, she followed her best friend leaving the boys to yell at Inuyasha.

"Good going little brother." was all Sesshomaru said coldlywhen he went to go help Sango.

"I have to agree with Sesshomaru. I still can't believe you broke your promises! And I can't belive you took off the Rosary! You are such a baka! You should have known she was going to return and that Sango and I would be the ones to bring her back! I can't believe you listened to Kikyo!" Miroku yelled leaving the shocked and guilty hanyou to wither in his own guilt.

After Inuyasha got out of his shocked state, he grabbed the necklace and put it in his pocket,thenhe walked over to his office. He found Kikyo there waiting for him and tried to kiss him but he didn't return the favor. It puzzled her for a moment.

"What's wrong Inu-poo?" Kikyo asked trying to sound inoccent.

He didn't know how to answer her. He didn't know if he should brake up with her because his one and true love had returned. He figured it would brake her heart. But everyone knew she was just after him for the money unlike Kagome who was actually in love with him.

_'What am I going to do? It's all that bitch's fault! She had to return and leave me! It's all Kagome's fault!'_ Inuyasha thought pushing Kikyo out of his office.

_'No it's not, it's your fault for listening to Kikyo!'_ a voice said inside his head.

_'Who the hell are you and leave me the hell alone!'_ Inuyasha yelled at the voice in his head.

_'I'm your consious. And the sooner you tell yourself it's your fault and mean it, and make up with Kagome, the sooner I leave you the hell alone.' _

_'Why should I? She's got a guy up there in Japan and she was just in 'love' with me because I was rich and she just wanted to get into my pants.'_

_'THAT WAS KIKYO YOU ASS! Geeze you really are stupid, aren't you?'_

_'No, Kikyo loves me for me!'_

_'You dope! If you weren't so 'in love' with her you'd notice the other _male_ sents on her! Did you ever smell male sents on Kagome other then her brother, her grandfather, you, Miroku, and Fluffy! No! She was loyal to you and stayed by you. But no! You had to go and belive everything Kikyo had said, and brake Kagome's heart by braking your fucking promises!'_

That wasn't what Inuyasha was hoping to hear. He didn't want to hear it was all his fault for killing Kagome's hope, love, and trust. He had always wanted Kagome to return and love him again. But when he called Kikyo his, he knew she had never stopped loving him. Inuyasha couldn't take it anymore and grabbed his keys, jacket, and his mail. He then left a note saying he took the rest of the day off. Then he left to his red Ford and began to drive. He wanted to get away. He wanted to feel better. But he knew he wouldn't be able until he made it up to Kagome.

**Fluffy: Wow, you really are stupid! Finally! Someone who believes that other then me! (fully healed thanks to his youkai blood)**

**Madie: Hey! Fluffy! I don't think he's stupid, I just think he's stupid for believeing KIKYO! Besides I think there are plenty of other people who think that right? raise your hand cough cough. See? And by the way, no fighting you two! Or I'll put a binding spell on both of you!**

**Inuyasha: (grinning face then a glare at Madie) Thank you for the first part, and I'm not stupid for believeing Kikyo! She loves me! No! If I wanna fight Fluffy then I can. You can't put binding spells on us! I'd like to see you try!**

**Madie: (sighs and puts Rosarys on both of them) There! Now sit! And down!**

**Inuyasha and Fluffy plummet to ground**

**Fluffy: What'd I do! It's all your fault half-breed!**

**Madie: (glares at Fluffy scaring him) DON'T CALL HANYOU'S HALF BREEDS! DOWN! I'm a hanyou after all! My dad was a Inu-youkai and my mother was a Element Fairy Goddess-hanyou while she had miko in her! (don't ask I made it up, hey! You can't blame me! I like the dog ears and senses and I love the elements!**

**Fluffy: (plummets to ground) I never knew that was possible! And I thought you were screwed up Inuyasha. I really should keep my mouth shut!**

**Madie throws fire ball at Fluffy's tail causing him to flee! And grins**

**Inuyasha: Remind me to keep my mouth shut. What else can you do! What can you control! (jumps up and down)**

**Madie: (watches him jump up and down and sweatdrops) I can shoot fire, water, lightning, earth, and air from my hands, I can control all of them, and I can make people fall in love?**

**Inuyasha: Cool!**

**Madie: (glares at him) You remind me of a little brother! (even though I'm an only child!)**

**Fluffy: (comes in looking like he's going to kill Madie but decides to kill Inuyasha instead) Since I can't kill Madie, I'm going to kill you!**

**Madie: (shakes her head in disgrace) Idiots! Bakas! Numbskulls! Dingbats! (don't ask) KNOCK IT OFF! AND I DON'T MEAN INUYASHA'S HEAD! SIT AND DOWN!**

**Fluffy and Inuyasha plummet to ground again.**

**Madie: I guess I should call Lady Kaede again! Ask me whatever you want and please, please, please, please, please, please review! (gets ice packs)**

I hope you like it! I have a few more chapters for this story, but my other ones, I'm fresh out of any ideas! If someone helps me, I'll put you in the story! Which ever one! (Even though I'm probably gonna end up dead if I don't get any ideas or I don't return the favor. Hehehe?)


	3. Chapter 3: Guilt Trip

**Maddie: WOW! I've gotten a lot of reviews since I put new chapters in! Isn't it cool Fluffy?**

**Fluffy: Yeah, sure whatever. :reads magazine:**

**Maddie:death glares at Fluffy: What about you Inuyasha?**

**Inuyasha: snore...**

**Maddie: Ah, screw it. Anyway! I got some new reiviews from:**

**_ijnu ():_**

**Thank you for your reivew! And thank you for saying that my story was good.**

**_update!Q ()_**

**And thank you too! I don't know what else to say, but. THANK YA!**

**_britne ()_**

**Thank you! But, no the roasary in the show will come up later. This was just a foney or a twin or something like that since Inuyasha took it off by himself. THANK YA!**

_**chaotic pink chocobo**_

**Thanks!**

_**Violet Poter**_

**Thank you for complimenting me on the idea of Inuyasha not runing after Kagome. And thank you again:) And Rin is going to be Sesshy's girlfriend. But, she's gonna come in in a few chapters. So...be patient!**

**Maddie: Please REVIEW!**

**Inuyasha & Fluffy: SHUT UP WOMAN!**

**Maddie: Atleast they didn't call me wench... aren't you two supposed to be helping me with chapter ideas?**

**Inuyasha: snore...**

**Maddie:sneaks up beside Inuyasha's dog ear...: WAKIE WAKIE INUYASHIE!**

**Inuyasha: AHHH! Damn you wench!**

**Maddie: What was that:death glare at Inuyasha:**

**Inuyasha: Um...uh...**

**Fluffy: Your in for it, bro,**

**Inuyasha and Maddie: WHAT! When did you start talking like that?**

**Fluffy: Uh...woman? Aren't you supposed to be killing Inuyasha?**

**Maddie: Oh, yeah :tackles and beats the living snot out of Inuyasha:**

**Fluffy: PLEASE READ!**

_Georgia Rain_

Chapter 3:

Guilt Trip

: Back with Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru :

Kagome's friends had tried their hardest to make her feel better, but the rivers of tears that were falling from her beautiful brown eyes just wouldn't stop. They didn't know what else they could do. Sesshomaru had gotten the idea that she just wanted to be alone, and that the stairs just weren't the best idea. It was cold and dark and that wasn't what she needed right now. She needed warm and bright.

"Kagome, why don't you just go home? Ok? I'm pretty sure you know where to live right? Miroku can take Sango home, you just get home and get some rest ok?" Sesshomaru said softly scaring Miroku with how soft he could be.

Kagome looked up at him with teary chocolate brown eyes and nodded. She got up and went the rest of the way down the stairs sniffling. Sango tossed her the keys and went back to work and got ready to give Inuyasha the beating of his life. Kagome got into the Grand Am and turned on the car and began to get out of the parking lot. She turned on the radio. Surprisingly it was the same radio station Inuyasha was listening too. Then they both heard 'Georgia Rain' by Trisha Yearwood.

_Barefoot in the bed 'a your truck  
On a blanket lookin' up  
Half a moon peekin' down at us  
From underneath the clouds  
Teenage kids sneakin' out again  
Heard the thunder rollin' in  
We were fallin' the moment when  
It all came pourin' down _

The Georgia rain  
On the Jasper County clay  
Couldn't wash away  
What I felt for you that day  
Just you and me down an old dirt road  
Nothin' in our way  
Except for the Georgia rain

Cotton fields remember when  
Flash 'a lightnin' drove us in  
We were soaked down to the skin  
By the time we climbed inside  
And I don't remember what was poundin' more  
Heart in my chest or the hood of that Ford  
As the sky fell in, the storm clouds poured  
Worlds away outside

The Georgia rain  
On the Jasper County clay  
Couldn't wash away  
All the love we made  
Just you and me down that old dirt road  
No one saw a thing  
Except for the Georgia rain

Screen door flappin' in the wind  
Same ol' house I grew up in  
Can't believe I'm back again  
After all these years away  
You fixed your Daddy's house up nice  
I saw it yesterday when I drove by  
Looks like you've made youself a real good life  
What else can I say

The Georgia rain  
On the Jasper County clay  
Couldn't wash away  
The way I loved you to this day  
The ol' dirt road's paved over now  
Nothin' here's the same  
Except for the Georgia rain

As Kagome listened to the song, her nose began to burn on the inside signaling her she was about to cry. She felt like she had been left alone and that no one could tell her weither she'd be ok or not. She was hurt and scared. If she was mad enough at Inuyasha, he probably wouldn't be standing at the office. The only remains would probably be the ashes inside his shoes. She would have laughed at the comment if she hadn't wished for that to happen to him and if she wasn't so pissed off at him.

Kagome soon arrived at the apartment she and Sango were sharing and turned off the car. She walked into the apartment tears still in her eyes. She was too hurt, ashamed, mad, and tired to deal with anything that moment. So, she decided it'd be best if she went to sleep. She soon fell asleep thinking of how stupid she was for beliveing Inuyasha still loved her.

: Back With Inuyasha :

Meanwhile, guilt was still hitting the hanyou by the truck full. He felt awful and he didn't know how to fix it. If he broke up with Kikyo, then she'd be heartbroken (A/N: think what you want dog-boy) and she'd probably never talk to him again. (A/N: what's so wrong about that?) But then he'd be able to get back with Kagome if she still had anybit of love left for him. And if he was still with Kikyo, then the hate Kagome had for him would grow more and more, and he'd lose his friends. He knew Sesshomaru wouldn't let him live it down, Sango would probably smack him eachtime they'd see each other, Miroku wouldn't talk to him until the day hell froze over and probably not hold back Sango when she got really pissed at him.

His Ford went to a halt as he opened his car door and went into his house. The house was beautiful. It had many cherry blossom trees. The house was greyish blue with red shutters with pillars. He had no idea why he bought it. He was just grown to it. And like most men, inside was a big mess! Wrappers and such were thrown all over the floor and furniture. Inside the kitchen was dishes as high as mount. Olympous! Inside the fridge were god-knows what! He had often found blue moss inside it. Sometimes it'd hiss at him too!

_'What am I going to do! Kikyo will be heartbroken if I broke up with her, but then I'll be with Kagome. And if I stay with Kikyo then Kagome will never believe, trust, or even love me anymore. What am I going to do!'_ Inuyasha thought angrily.

_'Jut brake up with Kikyo! She'll go after the next rich hunk you know that! The best thing for you to do is to brake up with her and leave her sorry ass in the past! And I was talking about Kikyo.' _his consious was kicking at him.

_'Oh, great! You're back! Get out! I don't need your help!'_

_'Yes, you do! And no! I can't leave until you find away to make it up to Kagome and get back together with her you ass! This is all your fault anyway, so don't blame it on me!'_

_'No it's not! And how am I going to get back with Kagome if she won't even talk to me anymore?'_

_'Hello! That's where friends come in! Get Miroku to give you those romance novels he's been trying to get you to read! There is where you actually get good information, dumb ass! And yes it is! It's your fault because _you _got together with Kikyo and _you_ broke your promises!'_

_'I ain't reading no romance novels! I don't love Kagome that much! And stop reminding me!'_

_'It's the only way to get you to move your sorry ass!'_

_'I'll do it in the morning I'm too tired to do it.'_ Inuyasha gave in.

Inuyasha made a mental note to get the novels from Miroku and stripped down to his boxers (A/N: hold the drool! keep it away from the keybord k?) and laied on his bed thinking of ways to get back together with Kagome. He tried and tried to think of ways to get her to fall in love with him, but came up empty handed. In his head, his consious was still beating him up for taking off the Rosary and braking his promises. She was the first person who actually loved him for him. Not because he could pay for a mansion or anything else she desired, she loved him because he was tough, lovable, and some how sweet even though he wouldn't show it to anyone other then her. After what felt like an eternity, he finally fell asleep.

**Maddie: Yay! My third chapter!**

**Fluffy: Woman? Where's the hal- I mean dog-boy?**

**Maddie: Isn't that an insult to me and you too? Nevermind, he's in the hospital.**

**Doctor: Here's the bill :hands Maddie the bill:**

**Maddie: Well, sorry! Not mine! Fluffy, here's the bill. :hands Fluffy the bill and runs:**

**Fluffy: 6 THOUSAND DOLLARS! MADDIE!**


	4. Chapter 4: The Plan?

**Madie: YAY! MY 4TH CHAPTER!**

**Inuyasha: you bitch shut up!**

**Madie: what was that! -glares at Inu-**

**Fluffy: very smart half breed**

**Madie: wanna repeat that!-glares at Fluffy & Inu-**

**Fluffy: um...no?**

**Madie -smiles- that's whatI thought**

**Inu: wimp**

**Madie: you wanna face me! -glares at inu again-**

**Inu: um...no.**

**Madie: hey! aw...i only got4 reviews? MEANIES! neways, to the people who did review:**

**_Thank you_ chaotic pink chocobo_! Here's a brownie! -hands brownie-_**

**_Thanxs_ InuKagFreak() _I kno! but, im makin him do that so...and ya! it's gonna be a inukag fic, so keep reviewin! here's a brownie! -hands brownie-_**

**_Muchas Gracias! (i think thats how u spell it)_ VioletPoter_I read a few stories w/ that in it so... i kno! i put my emotions into my stories so...thats how they come out! You'll have to find out! here's another brownie -hands a brownie!-_**

**InuPlusKagEqualTrueLuv_ thanks! don't worry im makin Inu pay dearly...muhahahah! here's a brownie! -hands brownie-_**

**Please review! and check out my other stories! Like, she loves me, she loves me not, never can forgive and forget and what am i! and help is very much needed! Please keep reviewin!**

_Georgia Rain_

Chapter 4:

The Plan?

: Back At The Office :

Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku were sitting down in Sesshomaru's office thinking. Sesshomaru had called the two of them into his office to talk about what they were going to do about the problem that had accured between their friends. He didn't know how to say it or where to even begin! After a while, he just thought, what the hell?

"We need to think of a way to get Inuyasha and Kags back together." Sesshomaru said straight up. Sango and Miroku looked at him like he had horns coming out of his head. "Don't look at me like that! You know it's true!"

"He's right. All we have to do is think of a way to get them together. But, how?" Miroku agreed putting a finger to his chin. Sango rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"We could lock them in a room alone?" Sesshomaru suggested earning another look like he's hair turned black.

"Nah, they'd kill each other." Miroku said.

"Hey I-" Sango began but was cut off by someone.

"Your right, Kagome's miko energy will probably kill him. We could convise them into going back out again." Sesshomaru began.

"Or we could tell them their going on a blind date!" Miroku said with sparkles in his eyes.

_'I work with a bunch of numb-skulls!'_ Sango thought angrily.

"But, Kagome will most likely walk out. She's never liked the idea of blind dates." Sesshomaru stated cutting off Sango again.

"Your right. This is hard." Miroku said.

"We coul-" Sango was cut off again and her patience was falling..fast.

"I wish we had someone here who could actually give us a good idea." Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah ri-" Sango was going to kill someone soon.

"Yeah, then they'd be able to tell us what we could do." Miroku said.

"YO! BOZOS! RIGHT HERE! KAGOME'S BEST FRIEND!" Sango shouted. Everyone outside heard and were now looking at Sesshomaru's door. Sesshomaru was too busy trying to stop the pain in his ears to notice.

"What is it! You know you could have told us sooner!" Miroku yelled. Big mistake.

"I WAS! BUT YOU TWO WERE TO BUSY GOING ON ABOUT HOW TO GET THEM TOGETHER AND THE MISTAKE TO NOTICE I HAD AN IDEA!" Sango shouted wanting to hit the idiots upside their heads. There was an anime vein on her forehead, and her face was pissed off and her face was dark. That scared even Sesshomaru!

"S-s-s-sorry," Miroku stuttered hiding behind Sesshomaru.

"We can't do it right now anyway, Inuyasha left already." Sesshomaru said trying not to show how scared he was of Sango.

"Well, duh!" Sango sighed at what she was getting herself into, "Here's the plan," then she whispered it into their ears.

"Great idea Sango!" Miroku said getting a little too close to Sango's-

"HENTAI!"

SMACK!

THUNK

Sesshomaru sighed at how he could make friends with such a hentai. Sango sighed too just to calm herself down a little bit. Sango bid Sesshomaru good-bye and dragged the horrible hentai to his office and went back to work.

_'I hope this works or else Inuyasha and Kagome will kill us!'_ Sesshomaru thought.


	5. Chapter 5: Payback And Love's A Bitch

**Madie: Here are the reviews that I got for this story for the 4th chapter. Sorry I didn't review sooner, but I got grounded for 2 weeks. SRRY! I only got 4 reviews for this chapter? Here are all of them...**

**Violet Poter: You review a lot! LOL & I'm not complaining:-D You really need to stop before I get a swelled head! You're gonna have to wait! another brownie**

**alyssa: THANKS! hands brownie**

**InuPlusKagEqualTrueLuv: Here's the update! hands brownie**

**kagome2927: Don't knaw too hard! Here's the update! here's a brownie!**

**Filipino or filippina Ako: Coool name! Here's the update! Because he is stupida and hot all at the same time! heres a brownie**

**Sorry there's no fight between me, Fluffy, and Inu today! Srry, I'm too tired and I can'think of anything to fight about. Besides, I'm always tired after 7th pd. gym. But at least I get to see my bf! HEHEHE! Srry, on with the story!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu

Chapter 5:

Payback's A Bitch And So Is Love

Inuyasha had beaten himself up all that night thinking of what he did and said to Kagome. At Sango's apartment, Kagome was beating herself up about ever thinking he loved her still and that he would keep his promises. While Kagome cried herself to sleep, she thought of what she was going to tell Inuyasha that barely any of her friends knew: she was a inu-hanyou that had control over the elements (fire, water, air, earth, love, and lightning), read minds (including communicating), have premonitions, and she was an Impath. She had told Sango, Miroku, and Sesshomaru and they understood. And thankfully neither of them told the stubborn hanyou that she had fallen in love with.

As Kagome cried herself to sleep, she began to scold herself for ever falling in love with him. But then, wickedly evil idea's popped into her head! She then decided to think about someone else and fall asleep so she could get her revenge on Inuyasha. But, of coarsely she'd need the help of her friends to do it.

The next morning, she woke up before Sango had and took a shower. By the time she was downstairs cooking and dressed, Sango had come down hair still a little wet from the shower. She looked at her best friend confused. She was making pancakes by using her fire power...that was something she normally didn't do.

"Hey, Kags?" Sango asked. Kagome looked up for a second and returned to their breakfast. "Whatcha doing?"

"Oh, just making breakfast...you want some?" Kagome asked as she flipped the pancake and it landed perfectly back in the pan. The fire that was blazing underneath the pan would blaze more and more at every thought of the other hanyou. She had to stop thinking about him if she didn't want to burn down the house.

"Yeah, but you don't normally use your powers out in the open like this...what are you planning?" Sango asked as she took a seat in the island in the kitchen. Sango knew that Kagome didn't like showing off her powers like this...amazingly not even after four years of going out with the stubborn hanyou, she still didn't tell him.

_'This is seriously going to ruin me, Miroku, and Sesshomaru's plans to get them back together. I really hope she takes this revenge thing back! Shit! I forgot about her power to read minds! This is so screwed up now!'_ Sango thought. Luckily, Kagome didn't hear her thoughts...she was too busy with her own revenge against him.

_'Let's see, when he gets his coffee, burning it to a crisp. Blow all of his paper work everywhere. Pour freezing cold water on him...have a plant trip him, lets see...what can I do with my love and lightning powers? I'll give those two a brake for a while, and I must remember to be there when all the things happen to him,' _Kagome thought as she put pancakes in front of Sango and herself and began to eat them. Sango was a little afraid of what her best friend was thinking, or revenging.

After they ate their breakfast, they headed to work. The trip there was chatty, but things were going fine. Neither Kagome nor Sango talked about what they were planning. Sango began to wonder if Kagome was thinking about revenge to hear her thoughts. At least that was what she hoped. After a while, they arrived at the building or hell they called work. Kagome exited the car with a huge grin on her face. Sango locked the car and entered the building. She saw Miroku trying to 'smooth talk' the secretary into going on a date with him, but ended up with a hand mark on his face. The girls shook their heads in disgrace.

_'Why are we his friend again?'_ Kagome asked Sango. Sango just shrugged. After hearing the smacking sound of Miroku's face, Sesshomaru arrived and hugged the two girls and hit Miroku over the head.

"Kagome, are you sure you want to come to work today? You can go back home if you feel like it." Sesshomaru asked worried for his friend. Kagome gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yes, Sessh, I'm fine. Stop worrying about me." Kagome said and walked over to the desks where everyone was. After a few moments of watching her stand in front of everyone, they noticed that she turned into her half demon side! Her black dog ears appeared on her head, a tail appeared behind her, and her eyes became, dark blue, red, green, yellow, pink, and light blue! Uh, oh. Inuyasha certainly was in for it this time.

"Well, Inuyasha's gonna get it" Miroku said as he watched her walk to the coffee machine. After Miroku said that, Inuyasha appeared through the elevator door. He had been debating on whether he should come to work or not. But he finally decided to come to work. He ignored his brother and his friends and headed for the coffee machine. He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice that he bumped into someone.

"Sorry-" the voice began and then she realized it was him. "Never mind," she continued making her coffee. After hearing her voice, Inuyasha lifted his head to see the transformation of Kagome. His jaw dropped to the floor. He thought she look a hundred percent better then before. He thought she looked sexy.

_'Wait a second! What the hell is she right now!'_ Inuyasha asked himself.

"I'm a hanyou, just like you. I have inu-hanyou in me and I can control the elements, and I can read minds and communicate through them. And I'm an Impath. So you might want to watch your feelings." with that said, Kagome walked over to the desk she was assigned.

Inuyasha was shocked! He didn't know what to do or say. He shook his head and got his coffee. As he was about to put the mug to his lips, he heard someone scream. It sounded like Kikyo! He ran over to where he heard her scream. Amazingly keeping the coffee in his hand. All he saw was Kikyo and Kagome face-to-face. And neither of them looked too happy. Uh, oh. It's going to be high school all over again!

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6: Well That Was Unexpected

_Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha_

_Reviews are at the bottom._

* * *

_Georgia Rain_

Chapter 6:

Well That Was Unexpected

"It's good to see you again sister," Kikyo said with fright in her voice. Kagome just smirked.

"Did you enjoy Inuyasha's kisses?" Kagome asked glaring at her. Kikyo turned pale, or more pale then she was before.

"W-w-w-what do you mean, Kagome?" Kikyo asked. She was still as bad of a liar as she was when they were fourteen.

"Are you that stupid, bitch?" Kagome asked, "I know everything about what you and him have done since I left."

_'This is going to be one hell of a fight!'_ Sesshomaru thought.

"Oh, shit this isn't going to be good." Sango said. Miroku just nodded in agreement. This wasn't going to be pretty. None of them knew what to do, they were twins and they had to settle things. Hopefully not the destructive way.

"What did you call me, whore?" Kikyo snapped.

"I called you a bitch, slut. And don't you ever call me a whore ever again when I'm not the one cheating on Inuyasha and about thirty different guys all at once." Kagome said and smirked when her jaw dropped to the floor. Kikyo had a shocked expression on her face and the smell of the men on her appeared into Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's noses.

"What?" the half-brothers asked.

"Kikyo has been screwing thirty different guys all at once, including dog-boy. The reason why you couldn't tell was because she had put a miko spell on herself to hide them. But, since I said that, her concentration broke unleashing the smells. It's way toodisgusting for me,I'm outta here. Sessh? Where's my office?" Kagome explained looking over to Fluffy who was completely shocked. Miroku, Sango, and himself shook their heads.

"This way," Fluffy said and lead her to the other side of the building with a wonderful window view of the city.

"We'll go with you," Miroku said as he pushed Sango to go with him. The only ones left were Inuyasha and Kikyo. He could smell the fear radiating off of Kikyo since the spell had broke and her secret had been exposed.

"You're cheating on me? WITH THIRTY DIFFERENT GUYS!" Inuyasha boomed. He was pissed. Kikyo looked as if she had shrunk.

"No! No! I would never cheat on you, Inu-poo!" (A/N: Have you noticed that when people say that, they're saying 'dog crap'? Just wondering) Kikyo screeched. She tried to put on the inoccent face that she sucked at.

"I CAN SMELL IT ON YOU! FORGET YOU! WE'RE THROUGH!" Inuyasha yelled and walked to his desk with a 'heart broken' Kikyo behind him screaming that she didn't do it and that she had been raped. Inuyasha ignored them all and kept a clear mind.

"AND LET ME GUESS, YOU LIED ABOUT HOW KAGOME GOT MARRIED AND THAT SHE DIDN'T REALLY LOVE ME, HUH!" Inuyasha screamed. Kikyo shook her head repetedly, but Inuyasha could tell she was lieing through her teeth. He slammed the door in her face and sat down at his desk, pulling out his iPod and began to listen to music to drown the sound of Kikyo's pathetic attempts to get him back, then he began his wonderful job.

_'I can't believe I was so stupid! I'm such a baka! I guess I gotta go apologize to Kags.'_ Inuyasha thought while thinking of ways to take her to dinner, if she'd let him, and began typing rapidly on his keybord.

On the other side of the room, the four easedroppers heard the whole thing and snickered during the fight. After a moment of laughing and calling Inuyasha an ass hole, three of them left to their posts, leaving Kagome alone to think of ways to torture Inuyasha and try and begin her first day on the job since she moved here. She had thought about all the things that she had planned to do to him, but decided that they would have to happen one at a time to make it seem like a coincidence.

_'I can't believe he was so stupid! He's such a baka! I can't wait until he trys to apologize, I'm gonna have a ball!'_ Kagome thought and began thinking of ways to torture him. She knew he wouldn't deal with her if she was being a complete bitch. Then an idea popped into her head, she could...

I know, sorry it's short. But I'm getting writers block for this story, Mixed Breeds Attract is the one that all my ideas are going into...sorry! Anyway, happy holidays from me and here are the reviews...I dunno if I'm gonna update until after X-mas and New Years, so don't expect anything soon, k?

* * *

**Reviews:**

**Darkasiangurl: Thanks! Sorry if I spelt your name wrong, it's midnight so nothing's gonna be perfect. Review again!**

**ME: Sorry I didn't review sooner, but I got really bad writers block. Thanks for the review! Review again!**

**Taka-03-: Thanks! The song is sad too, so yeah, that's how my stories come to me! Review again!**

**dragumo-x-3: Thanks! Here's my update! Review again!**

**faith-the-kind-reviewer: You should review more often, anyway! Nah, I wont let Kags get hurt, yeup! SorryI didn't put her ass getting kicked here, but I figured that Inu braking up with her was good enough, right?Thanks for the review and review again!**

**Violet Poter: Yeah, I always like Kags being a hanyou too, any hanyou. I love her powers too, but if you read 'Mixed Breeds Attract' you'll find the exact same thing, only a little more twist then this. Sorry no fight! Review again! Thank you!**

**alyssa: I actually haven't gotten in trouble for a while so, I'm safe, for now. Thank you! Review again!**

**Youkai99Angel: Thanks, I might add a bit of a twist there, you'll have to find out later! Yeah, I know lame powers but, I love the elements too much, and I couldn't think of anything. Thank you! Review again!**

**I-Swear-To-Drunk-im-Not-God679...: Sorry I couldn't put your whole name, yep! I always add humarin my fics. Thanks! Review again!**

**Archerelf: Thanks! Review again!**

**Akeryou: I like your name! It's mega cool, that sounded lame, but ok! Thanks! Review again!**

**donttrytofixme59: Sorry I didn't add any Kikyo ass kickin' in here. I can't smite Inu! I'm just gonna smite the bitch! Thanks! Review again!**

**_Must read underneath this!_**

_For all those who wanted me to add some Kikyo ass kicking, sorry I didn't I wrote this part of the story in under 15 minutes so, I'm dead tired. And I know that her powers are lame, so once again, sorry! Review! Damn, 12 reviews in one chapter! I LOVE YOU ALL! (not in a lesbian way) BED FOR ME! Night all! Read my 'Mixed Breeds Attract' story too if you like Kag's powers!_


	7. Chapter 7: Popcorn, Movies, Girls Night!

_Georgia Rain_

Chapter 7:

Popcorn, Movie, Supposidly a Girl's Night In

It had been a tiring day at work and Kagome and Sango had walked into their apartment, throwing their things on the floor near the door, and headed into their bedrooms. Kagome kicked off her high heels and slipped on her warm fuzzy socks with ducks on them. She then took off her business suit and slipped into her pajamas. A white wife beater and a pair of pajama pants. From outside her door she could hear Sango talking on the phone with someone. Kagome could really care less! She was too tired and needed to get out of her stif clothes and into more comfortable ones. She quickly disappeared into her bathroom and began to run cold water underneath a small towel. She then began to wash her face and her eyes, hoping that she wouldn't fall asleep while they were watching the movies they rented. They had rented a chick flick and a horror movie. Kagome hadn't really gotten why they had gotten the horror movie because the two of them would completely freak out when a horror movie was on.

After a moment she walked through the door and into the kitchen to make popcorn and grab sodas. She opened the cabnit where the popcorn...was? She looked around all the boxes of food once more and put on a puzzled face...where was that damn popcorn!

"Hey Sango!" Kagome called throughout the house.

"Yeah!" Sango asked. It sounded like she was in the living room messing around with the sterio system. She then put on Nickelback's 'Figured You Out'.(A/N: I am sooo sorry but i absalutly love them! i gotta have 'em in here!)

"Where's the popcorn!" Kagome called once again over the blairing sound system.

"It's in the cabnit above the refridgerator!" Sango told her while she was dancing to the music. Kagome banged her head with her fists. She had put them there when she went to the store the other day. Man, did she feel like a blonde! (A/N: Sorry all yall blondes! im a blonde too, so im making an insult to myself too, so yeah!) She reached up into the cabnit and pulled it out. She popped it open, unwrapped it, and popped it into the microwave.

"Who was that you were talking to, San!" Kagome asked as she sat down on the counter.

"Oh! A few friends of mine are coming over, so you're gonna have to make extra!" Sango said. Kagome slid off the counter, pulled out two more things of popcorn, and slipped them back into the cabnit.

"What's with the music!" Kagome asked.

"I dunno, it just seemed quiet here, and I wanted to listen to this CD!" Sango said as she danced to 'Someday'.

"Didn't I make you this before I moved?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, I think so," Sango said as she moved the coffee table over a little. Kagome pulled out a bowl large enough for the popcorn and poured it in when it was done. She added a little salt and put the next one in. (A/N: I don't get why people don't like salt on their popcorn? It's good!)

After about half an hour, the door bell rang. Kagome was making the third bowl of popcorn. Sango bolted for the door when it rang. Kagome could hear Sango whispering somethings to their guests. Kagome could sense a few powerful aruras, but thought nothing of it. She pulled out the next bag, poured it in, grabbed the three bowls of popcorn, the pack of cold sodas, and headed into the living room. She dropped the sodas on the coffee table and put the bowls on the coffee table as well. Kagome looked up to see...Miroku and Inuyasha!

**_Sorry so short, but I decided to be evil! Muhahahaha! I love all of yall who reviewed! And no...I'm not a lesbo and I have no problems with dem...kk? ANYWAYZ! Review some more! Luv yall!_**


	8. Chapter 8: Truth or Dare? Oh MAN!

_Georgia Rain_

Chapter 8:

Truth or Dare? Oh, MAN!

Kagome's eyes grew wide.

"Hiya, Kags!" Miroku greeted.

"Um..hey, Kagome," Inuyasha stuttered. Wait? Inuyasha stuttered? Now that's just wrong!

"Sango? WHAT THE HELL!" Kagome screamed at her roommate.

"Come on Kags! Kikyou's out of his life and you two need dates! I know you still love him somewhere in that heart of yours...right?" Sango asked.

"I don't care about the slut! It's just that he's here in our house while I am in nothing but pajama pants and a tank top...WITH A PERV WHO'S GROUPING ME!" Kagome screamed round-house kicking Miroku in the face, knocking him out for a moment. Kagome's cheeks were red with furry. Inuyasha looked at her with shock on his face, Sango just shook her head.

"Don't leave any blood stains, Kags," Sango said as she picked up Miroku and threw him on the couch. "Well, we have a little while before eight, how about we play truth or dare?"

"Isn't that a little childish?" Inuyasha asked, plopping himself down on the couch with Kagome next to him.

"Come on! Lets play, I'm up for it! Or are you too chicken?" Kagome dared making clucking noises.

"Fine, lets play!" Inuyasha boomed. Kagome had a smirk of vengence on her face.

"I'll go first!" Miroku chirped. Everyone sweat dropped.

"When did you wake up?" Kagome asked.

"Nevermind that, Inuyasha truth or dare?" he said as a very similar smirk appeared on his face.

"Feh, dare!" Inuyasha challenged.

"I dare you to kiss Kagome, french kiss!" Miroku said. Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes went as wide as they could go.

"Say that again!" Kagome said.

"Yash has to kiss you, scratch that, french kiss you!" Miroku said.

"You really wanna die don't you?" Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sango all asked. Inuyasha bared his claws while Kagome began shooting fire from her hands. Sango was just asking him because she knew that they wouldn't enjoy it too much.

"Do it, unless you're scared like the chicken you are." Miroku dared, he knew his ass was going to be in a hell of a lot of trouble.

"Fine!"

Inuyasha pressed his lips against Kagome's. He felt her tense up once their skin came in contact with the others. Kagome slowly put her hands on his chest, giving in to the kiss. Inuyasha's tounge began to dance across Kagome's bottom lip, asking for an entrance. Kagome opened her mouth slightly, but enough for him to get in. Their tounge's danced inside each other's mouths before seataling down and they parted for air. The two stared at each other for a moment. Kagome's eyes were wrapped up into the golden amber of Inuyasha's amber eyes. Inside them she could see hurt, pain, and love. All the emotions each of them felt and seen in the other's eyes. They slowly got closer for another kiss, but...

"That wasn't too bad now was it?" Miroku asked, ruining the moment. Kagome got up and walked back into the kitchen. She could hear the sound of a boot make contact with a hollow head. Did take very long before she figured out what happened. Hell, it didn't take a brain sergion to figure that out!

_'Miroku...wait a second, what the hell is happening to me! I'm falling in love with Inuyasha all over again! No! No! No! I am not going to fall in love with Inuyasha ever again! Well, I guess the old saying is right, past is past and present in future. Right? Or something like that. But, what the hell am I gonna do? I'm falling for him and I'm not supposed to! Damnet Kagome!'_ Kagome thought. _'Hmm...I'm thinking about getting that old Rosary from the closet and give it to Inuyasha...I guess I can...maybe I will! Muhahahaha!'_

_'Damn Miroku! He's lucky that I can't kill him right now! I wonder how Kagome's been doing since the kiss...maybe she'll actually give me a chance? Maybe not; I really did hurt her back then. I wonder if I could find another Rosary like that...maybe? Man, am I saying maybe a lot! I guess I can sit next to Kagome when the movie begins, I heard it was a horror movie and Kags and Sango don't like horror movies at all! Hmmm...'_ Inuyasha thought as he glared at Miroku and threw another one of his boots at him.

* * *

**_So...how do you like it? I have a few more chapters for it. And thank you all who reviewed! Sorry, I can't talk more, but my hips hurt...NOTHING PERVERTED! My friend gave me a piggy back ride, and it's been forever since someone has...so my hips hurt. Well, I hope you all liked it or loved it...you get to choose. Luv u all! Once again, get your mind out of da gutter._**

**_Ja Ne_**


	9. Authors Note

Hey, peoples!

Yeah, my computer that actually has the story on it has decided to be an ass to me! So I can't update until sometime in the middle of April...ok? Gotta go!

Byes!

Thank you all that reviewed!


	10. Chapter 9: Guess What Came Back!

_Georgia Rain_

Chapter 9:

Guess What's Back With A Twist!

Kagome quickly took off for the closet. She began to franticly dig through all the clothes and all of the ancient magic stuff. She found everything, even a necklace Sango had said that she lost, but there it was...in perfect condition... She quickly stuffed it into her pocket and continued her search.

Downstairs, everyone was waiting for Kagome to come back down...if she would.

"Where is that damn wench!" Inuyasha snapped. Upstairs, Kagome heard his comment, and plan her revenge for later...if she found that damn rosary!

"Maybe she's in the bathroom?" Sango shrugged. Inuyasha 'feh'ed and pouted.

"You big baby," Miroku muttered. Inuyasha heard him and glared.

"Do you wanna die quickly and painlessly, or do you wanna die slowly and very, very painfully?" Inuyasha growled. Miroku gulped and took off with the stubborn dog right behind him.

_'Yes! Finally, you damn thing!'_ Kagome thought once she found the Rosary.

Kagome quickly ran back into the living room. She took a step in the living room, and was suprised by a blur of black and purple and another of red and silver running all over the house. An anime vain appeared on her head and raised her hands at the two, lifting them up into the air.

"What the hell!" the two screamed.

"It's me, you dumb asses! Now, stop killing each other and I'll let you two down...got it?" Kagome told them.

"Yes! Please just let me down! You know I hate hights!" Miroku cried with tears streaming down his face. Kagome just looked at him before safely letting him down.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Feh! I don't give a shit we-" he didn't get to finish before his face hit the floor.

"Damn, that's gonna leave a mark on my floor," Sango said before laughing her ass off with Kagome.

"Nothing can hurt that ass' head!" Kagome laughed. Inuyasha just glared at them.

"Are you two wenches done yet?" Inuyasha asked still glaring at them.

"Not a chance, dog boy!" Kagome laughed.

Even though he loved it when Kagome laughed, but he hated it when people, even her, laughed at him. After a moment of laughing, the girls had stopped. There were tears streaming from their eyes from all the laughing and their sides hurt severly. The girls plopped down on the couch with the boys beside them. This is how it went, MirokuXSangoXKagomeXDog boy. Suddenly the necklaces in Kagome's pockets made their way into her brain.

"Oh! By the way, Sango didn't you say you _lost _this?" Kagome asked pulling out the silver necklace that once was Kagome's before Sango had borrowed it. Sango's pupils dielated and she grined inncoently.

"Oh! So that's where that went, you know I wa-" Sango was faking it and was falling hard.

"Don't even continue on with that sentance, here," Kagome said handing the necklace to her, "It wasn't all that special anyways. Dog boy, here," Kagome reached up with the Rosary in her hands and dropped it around his neck. A small purple glow had come from the necklace, but wasn't noticed other then Kagome.

"Hey! This looks like the Rosary you gave me..." Inuyasha trailed off.

"Yeah, but it's a little different. How about you stand up so we can see it?" Kagome suggested with puppy eyes to back her up. Inuyasha couldn't help but give into those eyes. He sighed and stood up backing a way from the couch.

"Happy?" Inuyasha asked holding out his arms. A evil smirk appeared on her lips.

"Not yet, SIT BOY!" Kagome cried. Miroku and Inuyasha looked at her funny, but Sango was getting ready to clean up the mess. Suddenly a purple glow, brighter then the first, came out of the necklace and pulled him to the ground with a loud thud.

"I can't tell if that was his ego that made that noise or if it was his head..." Sango said dully. But the girls ended up laughing their asses off again. After a while, Inuyasha came back up and glared at Kagome.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Inuyasha boomed.

"What you get for calling me a wench or bitch like how we first met," Kagome said.

Suddenly the door bell caught their attention. Sango and Miroku just stood there, wondering who it was. But to the two inu hanyous there...they could smell something awful...something disgusting...something...slutty...

* * *

_My stupid computer finally began to work! Ironicly after we moved...stupid #$&$(#&$&$#&$$&($$$$(# thing. And no that wasn't all one word, I'll let your imagionation choose what I put...ANYWAYZ! Here we are! Hope yall like it! Lataz!_

_Ja Ne_

_ElementInu-hanyou_


End file.
